booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Farming
Farming Farming in Booga Booga is a simple and effective way to obtain food, and other resources if done correctly. They usually take multiple procedures, and can be changed/rearranged to improve efficiency of the farm(s). Plant Farming Most predominately used in bases, farming requires Plant Boxes''' '''if you are trying to farm fruit items. Plant boxes are easy to craft (2 Leaves and 2 Sticks) and allow the player to gain infinite amounts of food by plantation and replanting. Farming requires low to medium amounts of effort. After harvest crops require replanting to grow. All crops will give a return to the player of more than the original investment. This means the player may continue to make more plant boxes filling them with the same crops they just harvested making large plantations. This tactic is suggested for large groups of 4+ players. With the amount of food the player and said group may gain, its important to add a storage area for all food items, including a cooking area. Most crops do not need to be prepared in anyway. However Barley stands out. Barley requires a Grinder to be able to turn it into Grain Mush. Then said grain mush is required to be cooked for maximum effectiveness. Note: you can eat grain mush without any consequences other than loosing the extra hunger gained by cooking it. farming in plant boxes has another advantage: since the harvested plants are multiple items, not one, you can actually fit infinite fruits, or of anything you can grow in plant boxes Protecting your Crops from Invaders Many farms are targeted by enemy tribes as they are great raid sites for lots of food. It is highly recommended to place walls and gates around the players base. See Making a Fort for more information. A way to protect your plant boxes in a battle is to simply lead the enemy away from them and fight them there. A way you could do it is if you did have a small farm, you could make a Big Ol' Hut and place it over your farm. Also harvesting the fruits as quick as possible would be recommended, and keeping a lookout near the farm with good gear would also be a defensive procedure. Egg Farm Even though it is barely done anymore, if you just want some quick food, you could make a basic egg farm. Nests to make eggs are quite cheap. After you get the required materials, you just stack and spam nests on each other. Then place a campfire or 2. After that, all you have to do is fuel the campfire(s) and collect your fresh cooked eggs! Even though it is strange, if you are new, or you have rebirthed and got nothing, a good way to earn some quick XP and food is to farm ants underground. All you simply need is a wall, a ant nest and a weapon. When you build a wall on a ant nest (and it needs to be a ant nest that has ants that attack), when the ants spawn, they will attack the wall. You can quickly end them, and you can just wait for them to spawn again. Try not to break the nest, as it will take a while to spawn again. This is also a effective way to farm food, as they drop Raw Morsels. Queen Ant Farm (Outdated) Even though its not recommended, you could farm the Queen Ant. It will be however, a long time before the farm can be put into action, so you might want a plant or egg farm in here while you are doing this. SIDE NOTE: The Queen ant is easily distracted with walls, ignoring the player and attacking the wall first, while she does this the player has the chance to attack the Queen ant with no danger, she may even lose the capability to move and or attack the player, giving away a free kill. Basically you camp the Queen Ants Lair and farm her and the Meteor Rocks that spawn.This also mean you control who can go to Sun Island (if you place gates and walls at the entry hole). This is slightly risky if you don't farm food to heal and dont have a tribe to help against the Queen and possible invaders. Gold Farm This glitch has been here since gold was added into Booga Booga. You can go to Ice island where the three Gold Nodes are and break the ice that is on top of the gold, but don't break the gold. This can be done using a Stone Pickaxe. Then, when the ice respawns, to gold will respawn with it. This can be used to harvest for Infinity Chest ,God Armor, And Coins. You can also use this to farm XP. When the gold is stacked at least 2 times, you get the amount of XP you would get for two gold nodes. So even for noobs, who have almost no use for gold, can get something out of this. Ultimate Ant Farm (patched) This was an insanely effective way to get experience fast and reach level 100 to rebirth. However, it involved a now-patched glitch with the new White Ant Mound. It was recommended to do this in a VIP Server and with a friend, as it also was dangerous with the potential to kill even the best armored players. To do the glitch, you had to find a white ant mound and place a Iron/Magnetite Wall/Gate nearby. Once you did that, you would have to mine the White Ant Mound. It would instantly respawn and as you kept destroying it, more and more White Ants would appear. If there were too many, you could lure them towards your wall/gate and then attack them. They give 5 exp each and this glitch had the potential to create a lot of antmen which can also slow down the server. If the wall/gate gets destroyed, you could place another one. This could give exp very, very quickly but could also put the player in serious danger for if he/she is not careful, they could be killed by the huge amounts of White Ants. Sadly this glitch has been patched, making it impossible to do this. Cooked Fish Farm It is possible to effectively and with no to low effort make a fish farm. Any type of modifications can be added to the fish farm. First, collect lots of raw morsels and leaves so you can make multiple (at least 15 fish traps so you do not waste your time) fish traps. Next, make sure you have a private or well protected spot to farm fish. It does not have to be a VIP, just has to be a rarely visited or well-defended spot. Also make sure this is near water, as you have to (duh) farm fish. Then, you will probably have to be on PC, as it is tedious to this on mobile or some other platforms. Carefully stack and stack fish farms onto each other, and then when you are done (you cannot add any more after), place a chest over the traps and make a campfire next to it. Then you finished! The fish will immediately go into the chest when it spawns in the trap, and the Campfire cooks it! You only have to re-fuel the fire from time to time. You also can add more fish farms or egg farms with the same Campfire. Hidden areas These Areas Are Hidden, so you might not know these places. Hidden Behind Rock At the middle mountain at the map, you will find a big rock Looking in a strange position, You can farm up to 90 bloodfruit behind at once. Hidden In The Islands In The Third Floating island there is a hidden cave where you can farm, It is not recommended to farm there as you will need a spirit key. Trivia *Plant farming has a glitch where if you farm till your bag is full you can keep farming and the berries will keep going into your inventory. However, dropping and trying to pick them up again does not do anything, so you will have to make room in your bag. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guide Category:Tips Category:Food Category:Tutorials Category:Strategies